Gong Hyo Jin
| Imagem=Arquivo:GongHyoJin_180px.png | Nome= 공효진 / Gong Hyo Jin (Kong Hyo Jin) | CidadeNatal=Seoul, Coreia do Sul | Nascimento=04/04/1980 | localmorte= | falecimento= | Ocupação=Atriz e modelo | AnosAtivos= | PapéisNotáveis= }} Perfil *'Nome:' 공효진 / Gong Hyo Jin (Kong Hyo Jin) *'Apelido:' Olive *'Profissão:' Atriz e modelo *'Data de Nascimento:' 04/04/1980 *'Local de Nascimento:' Seoul, Coreia do Sul *'Altura:' 172cm *'Peso:' 46kg *'Educação:' Colégio John Paul, Universidade Sejong *'Hobbies:' Computadores, natação e tênis *'Signo:' Aries *'Grupo Sanguineo:' A *'Familia:' Irmão mais novo *'Agencia:' N.O.A Entertainment Dramas *Jealousy Incarnate (SBS, 2016) *Producer (KBS2, 2015) *It's Okay, It's Love (SBS, 2014) *Master's Sun (SBS, 2013) *Flower Boy Ramyun Shop (tvN, 2011) Cameo ep.9 *The Greatest Love (MBC, 2011) *Pasta (MBC, 2010) *Thank You (MBC, 2007) *Hello My Teacher (SBS, 2005) *Sang Doo, Let's Go To School (KBS, 2003) *Snowman (MBC, 2003) *Ruler of Your Own World (MBC, 2002) *Wonderful Days (SBS, 2002) *Drama City 'Love Without Hope' 사랑하라 희망없이 (KBS, 2001) *My Funky Family 가문의 영광 (MBC, 1999) Filmes *Mama (2016) *Boomerang Family (2013) *Rolling Home with a Bull (2010) *Sisters on the Road (2008) *Dajjimawa Lee (2008) *Crush & Blush (2008) *I Like It This Way (2008) *M (2007) *Happiness (2007, cameo) *A Day with My Son (2007, cameo) *The Birth of a Family (2006) *Heaven's Soldiers (2005) *No Manners / Conduct Zero (2002) *Taekwon Girl / Bizarre Love Triangle (2002) *Emergency Act 19 (2002) *Surprise / Surprise Party (2002) *Volcano High (2001) *Guns & Talks (2001) *Last Present (2001, cameo) *Whispering Corridors 2: Memento Mori (1999) Prêmios *'2014 22º Korea Culture and Entertainment Awards:' Top Excelência - Atriz (It's Okay, It's Love) *'2014 SBS Drama Awards:' Mini Series - Top Excelência - Atriz (It's Okay, It's Love) *'2014 SBS Drama Awards:' Prêmio de Melhor Casal com Jo In Sung (It's Okay, It's Love) *'2013 6º Style Icon Awards:' 10 Style Icons *'2013 34º Blue Dragon Film Awards:' Prêmio Estrela Popular (Boomerang Family) *'2012 33º Blue Dragon Film Awards:' Prêmio Estrela Popular (Love Fiction) *'2012 48º Baeksang Arts Awards:' Melhor Atriz de TV (The Greatest Love) *'2011 5º Mnet 20's Choice Awards:' Hot Drama Star - Female(The Greatest Love) *'2011 5º Mnet 20's Choice Awards:' Hot Style Icon *'2011 MBC Drama Awards:' Prêmio Top Excelência para Mini Series, Atriz (The Greatest Love) *'2011 MBC Drama Awards:' Prêmio de Melhor Casal com Cha Seung Won (The Greatest Love) *'2011 MBC Drama Awards:' Prêmio Popularidade *'2010 MBC Drama Awards:' Prêmio de Melhor Casal com Lee Sun Gyun (Pasta) *'2010 MBC Drama Awards:' Prêmio Top Excelência para Mini Series, Atriz (Pasta) *'2008 Korea 7º Film Awards:' Prêmio de Melhor Atriz, Crush & Blush *'2007 MBC Drama Awards:' Prêmio Top Excelência por Atuação para Mini Series (Thank You) *'2006 Thessaloniki International Film Festival (Greece):' Prêmio Melhor Atriz, Family Ties *'2003 KBS Drama Awards:' Prêmio Netizen, Sang Doo, Let's Go To School *'2003 KBS Drama Awards:' Prêmio de Melhor Casal com Bi (Sang Doo, Let's Go To School) *'2002 Baeksang Art Awards:' Prêmio de Melhor Atriz Estreante *'2002 MBC Drama Awards:' Prêmio Popularidade *'2001 SBS Drama Awards:' Prêmio Nova Estrela Links Externos *Site Oficial *HanCinema *Profile (nate) *Profile (epg) Categoria:KAtriz